In many textile processes, such as slashing, denim operations where sheet dyeing operations are performed with indigo dye, and the like, a plurality of section beams supply sheets of yarn to equipment for acting on the yarn. Creel assemblies are provided for mounting the section beams, and when the section beams run out of yarn, it is necessary to stop the slasher (or other piece of equipment), unload and load the creel assembly with new section beams, and then continue running. Prior art procedures have as disadvantages associated therewith an undesirably large amount of downtime, difficulties associated with the loading and unloading operations, and the necessity for manual operation for most of the procedures.
According to the present invention, a creel assembly, and a section beam pallet for use with a creel assembly, are provided that substantially overcome problems inherent in prior procedures and with prior art apparatus. Downtime is reduced since the creel assembly includes first and second creels disposed in side-by-side relationship. While one of the creels is being utilized, the other creel can be unloaded and loaded so that it is ready by the time the first creel is exhausted. Then, according to the present invention, air bearings are utilized for lifting the supporting frame for the creels off the floor, the creels are rotated 180.degree. about a vertical axis at a center point thereof (as by utilizing a powered wheel mounted on a peripheral portion of the frame), and then the second creel is in operative association with the slasher, or like yarn utilization equipment. Thus the changeover from one creel to the other may take as little as three minutes.
Loading and unloading of the creels is also facilitated according to the present invention by the particular construction of creel components, and the particular section beam pallet according to the invention. Each creel comprises sets of pairs of rails. The rails are pivotally mounted at one of their ends to an end of the creel with which they are associated, for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. Powered components mounted on the frame can pivot the rails about their axis so that they may assume a level (truly horizontal) position, or may slope downwardly from their pivoted end. Air delivery means are provided for supplying air under pressure to the top surfaces of the rails so that they can cooperate with shoes on the section beam pallets to provide for ready sliding movement of the section beam pallets down the rails when they are sloped downwardly. The section beam pallets are unloaded from the opposite end of the creel as the end to which the rails are pivotally attached.
The section beam pallets according to the present invention include a frame supporting the section beam for rotation about a horizontal axis, the frame including first and second side members. The side members each include arms extending generally parallel to the horizontal axis of rotation of the section beam, and are elongated in a horizontal direction generally perpendicular to the horizontal axis. At the bottom of the arms are pallet shoe means, which are also elongated in the same dimension as the arms, and which cooperate with the rails mounted on the creel assembly. The arms above the shoe means are preferably formed as hollow tubes for receipt of tines of a forklift, or an automated guided vehicle.
Automation of the entire creeling operation is facilitated according to the present invention since the components for supplying air between the shoes and rails, the components for tilting the rails, the air bearing means, and the vehicles (automated guided vehicles) for unloading and loading the pallet, can all be operated by a central controller.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for facilitating creeling operations in textile procedures. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description, and from the appended claims.